Edward and Bella
by twilight061
Summary: Bella wants Edward to turn her into a vampire but he wouldn't do it. Wait to see what happens next.


**_Bella wants to be changed into a vampire by Edward. Wait to find out what happens._**

"Please change me PLEASE!" I said

"I can't! I can't do that to you! You don't have enough strength, you aren't wise enough, your too precious." replied Edward with a straight but serious face.

"Don't I have SOME say in this? Carlisle said it would be fine and it's up to me not entirely you! It's my life and I decide what _I _want to do with it. And I've decided what I want to do with it." I argued back

"Then What! What do you want to do with it... don't answer that" he replied sheepishly "I already know what you want to do with it. Gosh Bella what is wrong with you! Why'd you have to come into my world and make all my family disappear from me and my life! UGGGGGG!"

I wanted to cry but I couldn't just like he said I wasn't strong enough and he was right I'm not strong enough. I don't want him to think that. I couldn't stand it anymore, I couldn't stand Edward, I couldn't stand Carlsile, I couldn't stand Esme, I couldn't even stand Alice I HAD to get away! If Edward won't bite me I'll get the people at Denali to do it for me. "No Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean anything I just said really I didn't. I was just frustrated." Edward said with a sad and sweet face.

"No Edward just leave me alone. You meant everything you just said because that is whats on your mind. Every time I ask you whats on your mind that is really what you are thinking. But instead you lie to me just to make me feel better just don't ok? And don't bother on waiting for me at school tomorrow because I won't be there, even if I was I WOULDN'T want to be greeted by you." I said. That was the last I planned on talking to him. His expression was soft, mad, and sad but also hard to read all at the same time. I could never read his expression, I could never even imagine what was on his mind till now. So that was that and I left him just like that. I ran to my truck trying to fight back tears but before I knew it he was there already opening my door still with that same face that I couldn't understand. But now I was confused and embarrassed there were tears streaming down my face and I couldn't stop. "Please go away there is not need for you to open the door for me."

"I..." he started but he didn't finish. I've never heard him do that he always knew exactly what to say at the right time. But I gladly stepped in and slammed the door as fast as I could and locked the doors before he could run fast enough to get in on the other side. But that didn't work because right as I was locking the doors he stepped in like magic.

"Please leave" I said. At first he said nothing and he just sat there his face STILL the same as I had left it when I ran off like a little baby. Then his face changed just a little he smiled then chuckled.

"Gladly" he said "anything for my princess."

"Don't call me princess I'm not your princess anymore." he wasn't there anymore but I knew in the distance I could hear him chuckle that same chuckle that always made me blush. And before I knew it I saw his shiny silver car pullout of the school parking lot and immediately I knew he was headed for my house. But I had to leave I had toget out of Forks. First I hadto go visit Alice so I drove over to her house hoping not to see Edward. I had a little troublefinding the small path but I eventually found it. I followed it till I made it to the big white house filled with all the vampires. I shuddered when I thought or said that word but I some how I managed to live. When I pulled up to the house Alice was already waiting there for me but Edward's car wasn't there, oh well I didn't come for him.

"Hey Bella whats up?" Alice said as I stepped out of the car.

"How'd you know I want something?" I demanded. By now I had reached Alice.

"Visions remember? So why do you want to go back to Flordia with your mom?" she asked. Her beautiful face gesturing to every word just like Edwad did.

"You are really starting to freak me out here. But thats not why I'm here. Where is Carlsile?"

"Oh ummm he is inside. Why?" Alice said with the same confused face as Edward.

"Can I talk to him it's something private me and him need to talk about." I said in a sweet manor.

"Ok come on in." she said questionably. Inside was decorated with all different kinds of flowers and roses and lights. I've never seen a house more beautiful then theirs.

"Oh my love come up here and we will talk" said Carlsile from the top of the staircase "And Alice can you go make us some Hot cocoa?" Alice nodded politely and skittered of gracefully towards the kitchen. She was just like an angel but better. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about dear?" When I got to the top of the staircase I didn't know how to begin.

"Can we talk in a more private place?" I said

"But of course" Carlsile said while leading me to a big empty and spacous room. There was a big flat screen tv, a sofa, and two single chairs on both sides. There was a desk in the corner, which is where I guess he does his work, two wonderful fluffy chairs infront of it, and a grand piano in the other corner.

"Is this where Edward writes his songs?" I asked before moving on to the main idea.

"No this is where all of us relax. The piano is just for decoration see." He walked over to the piano and pressed on one of the keys but it didn't make a sound.

"Oh I see" I replied in intrest "anyways I need to talk to you about something important."

"I see and what would that very important thing be?" he asked in rare curiosity.

"I don't know how to ask it" I complained "I wanted to know if you could change me into... well... you know... into what you are."

"Hummmmm I see I wouldn't know how to ask that question either. But of course, of course I will... only if one of your family members are in danger like if your mom or dad were dying." he said with his face punctuating every word with such beautiful manor.

"Oh please Carlsile! This is the only thing I have ever wanted! And tomorrow is my birthday and you know how much I hate my bithday! That means I'm one year farther away from Edward." I replied with sympathy. I sat down because I was sad, mad, ans frustrated all at the same time.

"Oh sweetie I know how much you want to be with Edward. We are all happy for him he has been miserable because he doesn't have anybody to be with. Till he meet you of course you are all he ever talks about. When we are hunting he says 'Oh Bella is so cute, pretty,sweet, and kind. And oh Bella this and oh Bella that.' you don't know how badly I want this for you." He came to my side and brushed my hair back just the way Edward does. "What's the matter you seem upset."

"Its just that Eward is mad that I came into your family, he said I've ruined everything." I told him with great honesty.

"Oh Edward would never say such thing." Calsile said as he kept brushing my hair back he finally sat on the sofa with me and gave me a big hug. To reassure me that Edward didn't really mean it.

"Oh but he did, he was mad and everything." I said then I started to cry. That's when Alice came in with the hot chocolate. She quickly noticed I was crying so she put the tray of hot cocoa down on a pretty side table that is near the entrance of the room. She quickly came to my side and gave me a big hug.

"What's wrong Bella? Carlsile did you make her cry?" Alice said in great, but sweet, anger.

"Alice please leave we are having a serious conversation." He looked at her in a weird way like they always did when they didn't want me to know what they were thinking. She nodded gracefully and skittered off down the staircase.

"Will you please change me?" I asked with tears streaming down face.

"Alright but we must do it right away before Edward finds out."

"Finds out what?" came a voice from the darkness of outside. How long have I been here?

**_Wait for the rest of the story later. By the way this is my first story so I hope you liked it and please no hurtful commets. Thanks!_**


End file.
